


Between Friends

by InuSama



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuSama/pseuds/InuSama
Summary: There were times when not even Tanuma could hide his worries involving his best friend, but all he could do was a promise.





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo~  
> One day I asked a friend for a ship and a prompt, and she gave me this. I really liked the result and decided to share it, so I hope you like it too.

It was painful to see Takashi like this. As if it wasn't enough the issue about the youkai pestering him, watching Natsume trying to hide his problems to not worry anyone was too much for Tanuma, who unconsciously clenched his fists while talking to him. It didn’t go unnoticed by Natsume, who stopped talking immediately.

“Is there something wrong, Tanuma?”

“I, uh…” The black-haired boy averted his gaze, choosing the correct words. He decided to be honest about his feelings. “It’s kinda frustrating seeing you like this and not being able to help.”

“You already help me enough, really. Just promise me one thing.”

“And what it would be?”

“Promise me to not be reckless. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to see you hurt because of me.” His voice was low, but Tanuma could hear it perfectly. He knew the blonde wouldn't feel at ease until he made the promise, a soft chuckle escaping through his lips with the thought of how adorable the shorter looked even with that worried expression.

“I cross my heart and hope to die that I won’t be reckless.” He made the crossed gesture above his chest, smiling to reassure his friend.


End file.
